


Szpitalne ballady miłosne

by Katbelle



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Break Up, Canon Backstory, F/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie można tworzyć czegoś, czego nie ma, bo jest tylko to, co jest. A dla Roberta jest tylko Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szpitalne ballady miłosne

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 2010 roku, w czasie trwania sezonu 6, więc nie bierze pod uwagę wydarzeń późniejszych.

**Szpitalne ballady miłosne**

_Nie można tworzyć czegoś, czego nie ma, bo jest tylko to, co jest._

1\. _(grave)_

Jest przyzwyczajony do ciszy. Ojciec załatwił mu posadę u najlepszego lekarza w kraju, i co z tego? Szef nigdy niczego nie chce, zostawia go samego w wielkim, przeszklonym pokoju, a sam na całe godziny znika z pola widzenia. Robert jest pewien, że co najmniej połowę tego czasu szef spędza w gabinecie tego onkologa, Wilsona. Woli nie wiedzieć, co tam robią.

— Widzę, że jak zwykle jesteś bardzo zajęty.

Robert odkłada krzyżówkę na stół i spogląda prosto w niemożliwie błękitne oczy swojego szefa. Kiedyś, na początku ich współpracy, takie komentarze powodowały u niego wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu nie wiedział, co jego szef robi całymi godzinami. Może ratuje życia, podczas gdy on się obija? Szybko okazało się, że jedyne, co jego szef ratuje, to swoje umiejętności gry w zręcznościówki. Roberta przestało obchodzić.

— A masz dla mnie coś lepszego do roboty?

Przypadki medyczne zdarzają się rzadko, bo szef nigdy nie czyta listów od pacjentów i do nich nie oddzwania. Czasami kogoś przyjmuje, gdy ten ktoś będzie wystarczająco zdesperowany, by samemu do jego gabinetu przyjść. Ale to zdarza się niezwykle rzadko. Można by powiedzieć, że nawet coraz rzadziej.

— Mógłbyś oprowadzić swoją nową współpracownicę po szpitalu — odpiera House, wskazując laską na stojącą obok niego śliczną brunetkę. — Chase, to jest Cameron, Cameron, to Chase.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się nieśmiało i zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho. Robert wzdycha i spogląda na leżącą na stole krzyżówkę. Po czym wstaje.

— Idziemy?

I tak nie lubi krzyżówek.

2\. _(lento)_

W ciągu miesiąca Cameron przejmuje na siebie obowiązki prywatnej sekretarki House’a. Taka po prostu jest, jej natura nie pozwala jej patrzeć, jak sterta próśb bez odpowiedzi się powiększa, i Robert zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy to nie dlatego House w ogóle ją zatrudnił.

— To ma coś wspólnego z nerkami.

Wraz pojawieniem się Cameron zaczynają pojawiać się i pacjenci. Teraz potrafią mieć nawet trzech w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Administratorka jest pod wrażeniem uporu, z jakim nowa lekarka przedstawia House’owi kolejne akta. Robert też jest pod wrażeniem, ale z zupełnie innych powodów.

— House to przecież wykluczył!

Cameron jest świetną lekarką, bardzo mądrą i oczytaną. Trochę zanadto emocjonalną, ale z tym da się żyć, Robert zna Wilsona od wystarczająco dawna, by o tym wiedzieć. Nie można jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że diagnostyka nie jest najlepszym dla niej miejscem. Owszem, jest bystra, ale brakuje jej tej błyskotliwości, szybkości, która cechuje szefa. Której Robert tak usilnie szuka u siebie.

— Dziewczyna była na obozie sportowym, prawda? — Cameron przytakuje i podaje Robertowi odpowiednie kartki. Robert przegląda je przez chwilę, po czym podnosi wzrok i spogląda na koleżankę. — To nefropatia cukrzycowa — mówi w chwili nagłego olśnienia.

Cameron marszczy brwi, ale już w chwilę później jej oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Dociera do niej, że diagnoza Roberta ma sens i nie za bardzo da się ją podważyć.

— Musimy iść do House’a.

Idą. Jak się okazuje, za późno, odpowiednie lekarstwa zostały dziewczynie podane dziesięć minut temu. House znowu był szybszy. Robert uśmiecha się gorzko, pocieszając w duchu myślą, że przynajmniej miał rację. Dla Cameron to się jednak nie liczy; dziewczyna wpatruje się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w szybę dzielącą ich pokój od gabinetu szefa, pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Robert zaciska pięści. Może następnym razem.

3\. _(misterioso)_

— Może miałabyś ochotę pójść ze mną na kolację? 

Cameron rzuca szybkie spojrzenie w stronę drzwi gabinetu szefa, po czym przenosi wzrok na Roberta. Rumieni się i zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho, jak zawsze, gdy jest niepewna.

— Ja… Ja nie mogę. — Robert unosi ze zdziwieniem brwi. — Mój… mój mąż umarł, niedawno, i po prostu… jeszcze nie jestem gotowa.

Robert kiwa głową, akceptując tę jawną półprawdę. Jej mąż umarł i to pewnie było prawdą. Ta część o randkowaniu natomiast… Robert był pewien, że gdyby to ich szef zapytał, odpowiedź byłaby zupełnie inna.

4\. _(subito)_

— Co o nim sądzisz? — pyta Robert, gdy stają wraz z Cameron w kolejce po kawę i pączki.

— O Foremanie? — Robert kiwa głową. — Jest w porządku. Tak sądzę.

— Mam wrażenie, że wydaje mu się, że jest za dobry, by tutaj być.

Cameron odbiera pączki, a on bierze ich kawy. Siadają w kącie kafeterii, jak zwykle. Stamtąd mają idealny widok na wszystkich przewijających się ludzi. Nawet House nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że go obserwują. A jeśli zdaje, to zdecydował się to ignorować.

— Jest nowy — stwierdza filozoficznie Cameron, maczając kawałek pączka w swojej latte. — Nauczy się.

5\. _(con fuoco)_

Przez moment pozwolił sobie myśleć, że to nie były narkotyki, że po prostu chciała tam być, z nim. Przez kilka godzin wszystko było idealne, Cameron żywo odpowiadała na wszystkie dotknięcia, rękę na brzuchu, dmuchnięcie w sutek, mokry pocałunek po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Jęczy we wszystkich właściwych momentach i cały czas trzyma dłoń wplecioną w jego włosy. Jest prawie idealnie, prawie, bo przecież to tylko narkotyki i to nie z nim tak naprawdę chce być. Ale Robert jest samolubny, tak bardzo samolubny, więc bierze, co jest mu oferowane.

Kiedy budzi się rano, po Cameron nie ma ani śladu.

6\. _(sostenuto)_

Długo tańczą wokół siebie, zbliżając się i oddalając. Gdzieś po drodze gubią ważne elementy swoich żyć — on nienawiść do (już martwego) ojca, ona swą fatalną miłość do House’a — i gdy znajdują się w końcu w swoim perycentrum, nie są tymi samymi osobami, którymi byli trzy lata wcześniej. W każdym razie — Robert nie jest. Trzy lata wcześniej nie uprawiałby okolicznościowego seksu bez zobowiązań z kobietą, którą naprawdę kochał. Teraz zrobi wszystko, by po prostu z nią być. Może to House ma na nich wszystkich zły wpływ.

— Pójdziesz ze mną do kina?

Cameron patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby co najmniej wyrosła mu trzecia ręka.

— Mieliśmy umowę — przypomina. Robert wzrusza ramionami.

— To tylko jeden film — mówi spokojnie i beznamiętnie, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Cameron się zgadza. To _ma_ znaczenie.

7\. _(vivo)_

— Jest wtorek — oświadcza nagle Robert do myjącej zęby Cameron. Dziewczyna podnosi głowę i spogląda w lustro, prosto w oczy jego odbicia.

— Tak, i co z tego?

— Lubię cię — odpiera Robert. Cameron mruga ze zdziwieniem, a w końcu uśmiecha się wesoło.

— Co, jakiś dzień zwierzeń? 

Robert wzrusza ramionami.

— Po prostu wtorek.

— Dobra, niech będzie.

Razem jadą do szpitala i razem z niego wychodzą. Wieczorem Cameron nie pamięta już o porannym wyznaniu Roberta. Ale to nie szkodzi. Przypomni jej o tym za tydzień.

8\. 

Robert nie wie zbyt wiele o jej rodzinie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, wcześniej, zanim Allison nie przyjęła jego uparcie ofiarowanej miłości. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie, wreszcie prawie roczne podchody się zakończyły, został rzucony od razu na głęboką wodę.

— Nie martw się — mówi łagodnie Allison, wygładzając jego kołnierzyk. — Pokochają cię.

Robert ma szczerą nadzieję, że będzie to prawdą. Logicznie wie, że to z Allison chce się związać i dopóki ona będzie go chciała, zdanie jej rodziny się nie liczy. Logika jednak nigdy nie idzie w parze z emocjami i Robert naprawdę gorąco modli się, by państwo Cameron polubili go choć w połowie tak bardzo, jak zmarłego zięcia. Od tego zależał los ukrytego pomiędzy skarpetkami pierścionka z malutkim szafirem, który Robert kupił po tej całej — bardzo przykrej i jakże oświecającej — sprawie z Amber Volakis i którego do tej pory nie odważył się wyciągnąć.

— Mamo, tato… To jest Robert — przedstawia go cicho Allison, gdy tylko znaleźli się w restauracji. Robert kłoni się lekko Havenowi Cameron i muska ustami dłoń Angeli. Brakuje tylko Kennetha, ale Allison mówiła, że jej brat bywa bardzo zajęty.

— Prawdziwy dżentelmen — komentuje ciepło Angela, gdy Robert odsuwa jej krzesło. Allison puszcza mu ukradkiem perskie oko i dopiero wtedy Robert się rozluźnia. Grunt to pozytywne pierwsze wrażenie.

9\. _(tranquillo)_

Allison mości się wygodnie w jego ramionach i wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, by móc spojrzeć na delikatną, srebrną obrączkę.

— Ale nie zamierzam zmienić nazwiska — ostrzega. Robert całuje ją w czubek głowy i uśmiecha się, z twarzą wciąż w jej blond włosach.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to — mówi trochę niewyraźnie, nie chcąc puścić żony. Żony. Po ponad pięciu latach znajomości, z czego trzy spędzone były na podkochiwaniu się w ukryciu, brzmi to mało realistycznie. Robert szczypie Allison w łopatkę.

— Auć!

Nieco obrażona mina jest ostatecznym dowodem na to, że nie, to nie jest po prostu kolejny sen i tak, ona naprawdę tu jest.

— Czy wiesz, jaki jest dziś dzień? — pyta. Allison kręci głową. — Czwartek. Sądzę, że czas zacząć nową tradycję.

— Doprawdy? — pyta Allison, kładąc dłoń dokładnie nad jego sercem.

— Tak. — Chrząka. — Jest czwartek. Kocham cię.

Allison odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

10\. _(prestissimo)_

Przez kilka miesięcy są szczęśliwi. Potem pojawia się Dibala i zabiera ze sobą ich spokój i ich przyszłość.

11\. _(largamente)_

Paradoksalnie, najłatwiej jest oszukać House’a. Szef zna go najdłużej i zakłada, że Robert wie, iż okłamywanie go nie ma sensu. _Dlatego_ właśnie okłamywanie House’a jest takie proste.

— Porozmawiaj z nią — radzi któregoś dnia Trzynastka, dosiadając się do jego (pustego) stolika w kafeterii. Trudno jest zrezygnować z przyzwyczajeń i Robert nie może przestać tam siadać, siadać i obserwować, choć nie ma już z kim o tym rozmawiać.

— Przysłała mi papiery rozwodowe — mówi, przeczesując dłonią swoje krótkie włosy. Trzynastka przewraca oczyma.

— Nie martw się — mówi i klepie go po dłoni. — Przejdzie jej.

Dni zamieniają się w tygodnie, a tygodnie płynnie przechodzą w miesiące. Nikt z drużyny nie wierzy, że Robert sobie radzi z odejściem żony. Nawet Wilson coś podejrzewa, a przecież nie spędza z nim aż tyle czasu. Tylko House wciąż nie zdaje sobie z niczego sprawy, przekonany, że jego ulubione australijskie popychadło potrafi magicznie pozbyć się wszystkich swoich problemów.

— Cameron jest uparta — stwierdza filozoficznie Foreman, siedząc z przyjacielem w barze i patrząc, jak stopniowo się upija. — I pewnie czuje się śmiertelnie urażona tym, że nie chciałeś z nią wyjechać. Pewnie czeka, aż do niej zadzwonisz i ją przeprosisz. — Wzdycha. — Dziewczyny tak mają.

Robert kręci głową.

— Kenneth mówi, że ona… ona kogoś w Chicago ma.

Foreman patrzy krzywo na schlanego przyjaciela i nie komentuje faktu, że ten wciąż utrzymuje żywy kontakt z rodziną swojej podobno byłej żony. Po kilku kolejnych drinkach spogląda jednak na zegarek i wstaje.

— Wybacz, Bobby, muszę lecieć.

Robert macha tylko ręką i sięga po niedopite przez Foremana piwo. Około jedenastej barmanka zamawia dla niego taksówkę i każe go odwieźć do domu. Tak, zna jego adres. Robert zalał się w tym barze wystarczającą ilość razy, by dziewczynie te dwie linijki wryły się w pamięć.

Robertowi jakimś cudem udaje się dowlec do ich — jego — mieszkania. Być może Foreman ma rację, może powinien zadzwonić. Robert podnosi słuchawkę i wykręca numer Allison, otrzymany w wielkim sekrecie od wciąż ubóstwiającej go Angeli.

— Cześć, Allie — mówi bardzo niewyraźnie do automatycznej sekretarki. — Przepraszam i kocham, a tak w ogóle to jest piątek i bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

Zasypia nim udaje mu się powiedzieć coś mądrzejszego. Rano w ogóle nie pamięta tego telefonu.

12\. _(marcato)_

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni Robert otrzymuje siedem pustych wiadomości na automatycznej sekretarce. Ktoś po prostu czeka, aż nagrane powitanie się skończy, po czym oddycha przez dwie—trzy minuty i się rozłącza. Robert uważa to za bardzo dziwne, choć nieszczególnie przeszkadzające. Żałuje, że nigdy nie udało mu się złapać dzwoniącego na autentycznym dzwonieniu.

Angela dzwoni raz w tygodniu i mówi mu, co u Allison. Robert zdaje sobie sprawę, że to niezdrowe, że powinien starać się zrobić coś ze swoim życiem, że powinien przestać tak obsesyjnie wręcz myśleć o byłej żonie i że w ogóle zaczyna zachowywać się jak House. Może Allison miała rację i naprawdę żyje w toksycznym otoczeniu.

— Nie jest szczęśliwa — mówi z pewną dozą radości w głosie Angela. Robert spogląda na numer telefonu Glorii, nowej pielęgniarki na onkologii, której — wedle słów Foremana — bardzo się spodobał i która z chęcią by się z nim umówiła. Robert wcale nie chce się z nią spotkać, ale przynajmniej będzie to jakiś krok naprzód.

— Angela? — przerywa wywód byłej teściowej. — Bardzo się cieszę, że nie uważasz mnie za skończonego drania, ale… nie musisz już dzwonić.

— Och — stwierdza Angela głosem pełnym rozczarowania. — Nudzę cię?

— Nie, ja po prostu… — Robert zaciska numer Glorii w pięści. — Mam randkę.

— Och, w takim razie ja… Bardzo się cieszę, Bobby.

Angela wcale nie brzmi nieszczerze.

13\. _(moderato)_

Z Glorią umawia się tylko raz. Pod koniec wyjątkowo paskudnej kolacji uznają, że był to pomysł bardzo nietrafiony i lepiej więcej się nie widzieć. Robertowi nie jest żal. Nie lubi Glorii, nie podoba mu się i nie chce z nią spędzać czasu. Nie może zmusić się do jakichkolwiek uczuć względem dziewczyny, ponieważ po prostu ich dla niej nie ma. Są tylko te należące do Allison i tylko one są prawdziwe. 

Foreman uważa, że to głupie, że powinien dać Glorii szansę, że to naprawdę świetna dziewczyna. Robert wie jednak lepiej. Nie stworzysz niczego, co byłoby inne niż to, co jest. A tak naprawdę, jest tylko Allie.

14\. _(vivo)_ (7 repryza)

W końcu udaje mu się złapać tajemniczego rozmówcę.

— Halo? — pyta się, podnosząc słuchawkę. Osoba po drugiej stronie połączenia szybko się rozłącza. Robert wpatruje się ze zdziwieniem w słuchawkę, po czym ją odkłada. Pośpiesznie zakłada kurtkę i wychodzi z mieszkania. Leczą właśnie córkę jakiegoś senatora i naprawdę powinien był być w pracy godzinę temu. Albo w ogóle nie powinien był z niej wychodzić, tak, to był o wiele lepszy pomysł. Robert wyciąga rękę, naciska klamkę, otwiera drzwi i… zamiera.

— Witaj, Robercie.

Allison chowa komórkę do kieszeni, po czym podnosi rękę i zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho, i Robert doskonale wie, co to znaczy. Jest niepewna, boi się i najpewniej żałuje, że w ogóle przyjechała.

— Allison. — Niemal dławi się jej imieniem, tak dawno go nie wymawiał. Nawet House przestał go w końcu dręczyć pytaniami i domysłami na temat rozwodu, więc nie miał okazji się odgryźć. — Co cię tu sprowadza?

Allison bierze głęboki oddech.

— Jest piątek — mówi cicho, wyraźnie siląc się na opanowanie. — Wciąż za mną tęsknisz?

Robert wpatruje się w nią z niedowierzaniem, a przez jego myśli przebiega tysiąc różnych odpowiedzi i dalszych ciągów tej rozmowy. Gdyby był jak House, gdyby _naprawdę_ był jak House, odpowiedziałby „nie”, skłamałby i skazał się na cierpienie za cenę swojej cholernej dumy. Ale on nie jest House’m. Jasne, może od prawie siedmiu lat żyje w toksycznym środowisku i może ma to na niego znaczny wpływ, ale tak naprawdę wciąż jest Robertem Chase’m i kocha tę kobietę, tak samo mocno, jak na początku, gdy tylko ją poznał.

— Każdego dnia tygodnia, nie tylko w piątki — odpowiada i Allison się uśmiecha, bardzo niepewnie, ale zawsze. Uśmiecha się, do niego. Taka jest bowiem prawda. Kocha ją, lubi i tęskni, codziennie tak samo mocno, tak samo żywiołowo.

Robert wyciąga rękę, którą Allison chwyta. Mężczyzna wciąga ją do swojego — ich — mieszkania i pozwala zamknąć jej drzwi. Dochodzi do wniosku, że trochę ignorowania rozpuszczonej senatorównie nie zaszkodzi. 

15\. _(tempo comodo)_

Patrząc na to z punktu widzenia religijnego człowieka, Robert musiał — przynajmniej w oczach Pana — odpokutować swój grzech, skoro został mu zwrócony największy skarb. Kiedyś Robert był religijnym człowiekiem. Teraz… nie jest pewien. Ale patrząc na krzątającą się w kuchni Allison lubi myśleć, że tak po prostu miało być.


End file.
